


Gym Socks

by RabbitKamen



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gym Sex, Gyms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKamen/pseuds/RabbitKamen
Summary: A multichapter series featuring my and a cool person I'm friends with's fursonas!Kam: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/643168860064841777/643169025052114955/GASPS.pngWillow: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597737254663749634/642922616436293634/image0.jpg
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. CHAPTER ONE

The glass gym doors opened up wide automatically as a 5’8” rabbit reluctantly saunters his way in. This rabbit’s name is Kam. 

Kam’s fur is an off-color white, and very fuzzy: like a nicely kept soft carpet that your parents would get mad at you for laying on. His long floppy ears on his head moved around, observing the many murmurs, and the cacophonic clangs of weights being dropped. His hair was tousled mop of brown, but it still, like his fur, looked soft to the touch. His eyes were a crystally gray, and they seemed so large beneath his big, black framed glasses. They kept falling off his nose, which was a light bubblegum pink and had a black splotch mark across it. He was wearing some loose fitting gym shorts, black ones with white streaks on the side, with his little cottontail popping out the back. Kam also wore a loose fitting light blue tank top, with the words “I CARROT way too much” with a picture of a carrot in between the words “carrot” and “way”. His legs were full of unrefined muscle, and looked lanky, just like his body in general: very skinny and sticklike almost. Kam’s final piece of his gym ensemble was his technicolor tennis shoes: gaudy bright yellow and deep black clashing in a war of color advantage. And yellow was winning.

He carried his bright red gym bag, full of towels and his phone in one hand, and a bright orange refillable water bottle in the other. He was prepared physically, but mentally? Well, he shyly walked up to the front desk of the modern, spiffy, clean gym. His eyes darted as he waved for attention, his other hand retreating to his chest. A bull noticed this and walked over, waving at him as he approached. This bull was 6’5 at least. His muscles were in peak condition, like they were sculpted from clay and forged in molten fire. His horns were like they were carved by a god, making the perfect spears for another fellow god, to kill ANOTHER god. His fur was well kept and his aura emanating from him shone down upon the rabbit, causing him to step back. The bull’s clothes were a normal, blank white tshirt and red gym shorts, and white sneakers. The bull scratched at his chin and looked upon Kam.

“Sup! Name’s Brian, what brings you here kid?” Brian extended his hand to Kam, which he gladly shook. Kam was a bit antisocial, unlike this massive orb of energy, but still felt the need to be polite. Kam’s reward was a hand crushing handshake, full of vigor. “Tell me, what’s your name! You seem a bit familiar…”

“K-Kam… ouch.. I’m Kam! I signed up here last week with a… Miss Willow?” Kam replied meekly, his airy, higher pitched 19 year old voice contrasting with the booming 40-something year old deep movie trailer-esque voice. The bull covered his mouth, stifling a bit of laughter. “I-I’m sorry, did I say something funny or-”

“No no, it’s just… this is your first time at the gym right?” Brian asked, grinning ear to ear. Whatever info this chiseled god had to share, it seemed more like the words of a demon. Kam nods, and Brian couldnt hold back the laughter: his booming chortles reverberating throughout the gym. “Oh, you’re going to be in for a wild ride kid. She’s ruthless! If you were say, about 10 years younger she’d be nice and easy on you. She’s GREAT with kids! But seeing as you’re…” He flips through the clipboard, finding the rabbit’s paper. “19? You’re gonna need to familiarize yourself with the floor. That’s all I’ll say. She even gives ME a hard time.” he laughs, like it’s all a happy memory to him. Kam on the other hand got wide eyed and shivered. As he conjured the perfect excuse in his mind, like saying he had something in the oven, or saying that he had to go and run for office, or that he was allergic to exercise, some new voice ran out.

“Brian, what’s all the noise about- oh! It’s you!” she grumpily asks the bull, before turning her attention to Kam. “Hello there, I’m your personal trainer, no formalities here so call me Willow.” She extended her hand out. This kangaroo lady was a head taller than the small rabbit, around 6’4”. She had a piercing look in her light gray eyes, like she was staring down his very soul. Well she was certainly staring down AT him, with that height advantage. And boy was she toned. Her arms, her legs, all having muscle to them, and definitely enough muscle to bench press poor Kam. Willow’s fur was a nice, light brown: similar in color to a nice warm mocha you’d buy at a coffee shop when you want to just treat yourself. Her ears were even taller than Kam’s, sticking straight up and at attention, on high alert for any laughing bulls or cute rabbits. Her dark oak colored hair was swept to one side, practically covering her other eye completely, and had a striking contrast of light brown streaks in her hair. She wore a much more uniformed look: a black shirt of some kind, which was covered by a deep red track suit: the pants and shirt both red with a white stripe running down the sides. She was barefoot, or bare-pawed if you will, and her long whip like tail poked out the back of her track pants.

“I’m Kam Miss Willo-” Kam started to speak, appreciating her much gentler handshake. Willow laughed a little and gentle pulled her hand away.

“Now now Kam, I said no formalities. Here in the gym we are equal. Follow me, we’ll talk a bit before we get started on your exercise.” Willow smiled a motherly smile, the kind you’d receive when your mother felt proud of you for riding your bike on your own. Kam felt at home here already, as he followed her inside the gym, and sat his stuff down at a nearby raised table, where they both seated. “Now tell me Kam, what made you decide to join so quickly? In your signup with one of our managers, you said you wanted to join as soon as tomorrow.” Willow points to the clipboard. “I’m happy you’re this eager to join but, I still want to know.”

Kam rubbed the back of his head. “I-I guess I’m just kind of sick of how I look, you know? I don’t have muscles like you or Brian, I mean just look at this!” he laughs as he shows his skinny arms. “No meat there whatsoever, I’m a mess.” he laughs some more, trying to have her laugh alongside him. Willow, looked at his arms, still smiling externally but on the inside, Kam’s words seemed to have twisted a knife into her heart. Hearing a client not like their body, she’s heard things like that before, and helped boost their confidence. But Kam’s confidence was rooted firmly in the belief that he was unsalvageable, that he was weak and a mess. She grabbed Kurt’s arms and held them out onto the table. 

“Alright I know what we need to do.We’ve got deadlifts, kettlebells, a lot. I’m going to work you to the bone on one condition! No more of that self hate talk okay. That’s… that isn’t a healthy habit.” she clears her throat. “Anyway, the rumors you heard about me… are very true.” she grinned looking over at Kam. All he could think now, was one four letter, big boy word. 

“FUCK.”


	2. CHAPTER TWO

The session had only lasted ten minutes so far, but it felt like a year to the poor rabbit. Kam’s cute shirt changed an entire shade darker from all the sweat. She first had him push a “sled” a strange red thing with two metal poles sticking atop it on one end. It was a sled alright, a sled straight from the anus of the devil. Four 45 pound weights were stacked onto it and immediately, Kam started feeling aches and burns. Juxtaposed however, was Willow’s very positive attitude.

“C’mon, you think THIS can stop you! Push push push! Faster faster bunny boy!” Even her teasing remarks felt like a mother encouraging her kid. He tried to make a sassy remark in response, but he sputtered and kept pushing back and forth on this hellish device, his bones wailing in agony. After 4 times of running back and forth with this thing, he fell onto the ground face first. Willow approached him, handing him his water bottle which he promptly took and guzzled down a LOT of. “Take your minute break, we’ve still got a while to go, Kam.” She picks him up effortlessly, carrying him over her shoulder over to the stretching area of the gym. Kam was beyond flustered as he weakly struggled in her grasp.

“P-put me down Willow, I can walk there!, you’re embarrassing me!” he protested, as onlookers snickered, some even filming the scene on their phone. She shook her head, and hoisted him again, her arm wrapped around the back of his legs.

“No can do, buckaroo. You’re taking your break right now, kid, and we can't have you stretching right now or else you’ll overwork yourself and get all sore. After a minute of walking she gently sits Kurt onto the ground, sitting right in front of him. “Now. Stretch your legs like this. Stretch them out wide.” The kangaroo was certainly flexible, her legs were practically perpendicular with each other. Kam… was more at a weak 45 degree angle. Willow shook her head again and went behind Kam. She stretched her legs out, sitting down behind him and placed a hand on his inner thigh.

“M-miss Willow what are you do-” Without a moment to finish his sentence, she placed the other hand on his other inner thigh, and pulled on his legs gently, stretching them out to a much better 100 degree angle. Kam breathed in sharply, before exclaiming “Ow motherfu-!” A hand went over his mouth and she leaned in close to his ear.

“No cussing in the gym, there are children present today.” she whispered. Her warmth, her covering his mouth, her pure unblockable and unstoppable dominance of him was overwhelming him so much. Kam batted her hand away, to relieve him of some of that tension. “Aw, sorry, was I being a bit too harsh? Sorry again, I just am protective of the little ones, don’t need a raunchy rabbit saying bad words around here. At least, so LOUDLY.” she laughs, removing her hands from his thighs. “See, it’s easy to stretch like this and-” she went out from behind him, standing in front of him to see, in his outstretched state that her teasing had left him in a very curious state. His tight pants had a curious bulge in them, certainly larger than she expected from the small rabbit. Kam looked down, and was blushing brightly.

“Oh my god I’m sorry! I swear I’m not-!” Willow laughed again, patting the bunny on the head.

“It’s fine, you dork! Testosterone was being pumped through you with the exercising so it’s perfectly understandable, happens a lot. Now. How about some more exercise?”

Every exercise, she would pick him up, take him there, and set him down. This went on for an hour, and his dorky personality would shine through to her. He loved talking about his writing, and he loved talking with Willow while she talked, and responded despite the pain some of the exercises gave him. The hour had finished up, and she sent him on his way, waving him goodbye and that she’d see him tomorrow. He smiled brightly, waving her a friendly goodbye, and wishing the other staff a great day as he left the building. Willow sighed as he left, going to the offices.

“I’ll be back out in a little bit. Just gotta,get my senses back you know? That boy’s a gentle soul but even I need a break, you know?” she fist bumps the bull up front, and runs off her office, locking the door and seating down in her comfy office chair. She gazed over at her calendar, her eyes widening in horror before realizing what tomorrow was.

“Fuck. My heat cycle.”


End file.
